<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Best Laid Plans by DapperSheep</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25465003">Best Laid Plans</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DapperSheep/pseuds/DapperSheep'>DapperSheep</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Food Fantasy (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Foreplay, Frottage, Kissing, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:48:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,216</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25465003</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DapperSheep/pseuds/DapperSheep</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Red Wine isn’t the only one who is stubborn. Steak would carry out his oath, through any means necessary.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Red Wine/Steak (Food Fantasy)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Best Laid Plans</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Based on a silly little comic on Tumblr from the early days of the fandom. A very old unbeta'd fanfic I decided to share after two years of sharing it privately. Enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After the little stunt that Bloody Mary pulled on his partner, Steak wasted no time in pulling Red Wine away from the area. Pretzel had ran off after the rogue Food Soul, so it was likely he wouldn’t see the priest any time soon. And with their able bodied fighters down by one, it was dangerous to stay out here for long with Fallen Angels still prowling the area.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As much as Red Wine wanted to walk on his own, his legs didn’t cooperate with him. Steak didn’t wait for him to ask and wrapped an arm around his waist and began the brisk walk back to town.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steak was silently thankful that he did not sustain any wounds from all that fighting. Else it would have been a great more difficult hauling Red Wine with his aversion to the smell of blood.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was hard to ignore the labored breathing of Red Wine with how close they were. He tried to keep quiet, but each jostling step forced a sound out of him. The arm thrown around Steak’s shoulder tensed and there was a deathgrip on his shoulder. The horned Food Soul didn’t know if the reaction was out of pain, but at the moment he couldn’t think of anything else but to get themselves to the safety of the town before he could fully assess their state.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Another choked noise was pulled from him when Steak nearly stumbled on the road.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Easy, we’re almost there.” He said without thinking on how comforting he sounded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With the chaos that Bloody Mary’s little scene caused, there was hardly anyone out on the streets. The only ones out roaming were the Food Souls who were pestering him earlier and some of the local guard. Steak ignored them all, quickly swiveling his eyes at the various buildings lining the main street before he found what he was looking for.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The human behind the counter must have been very surprised and maybe frightened when he barged into the inn and demanded a room. It took him two more tries to get his request across, and by the time he was given a room, he was already beside himself with anger and worry.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Red Wine didn’t seem to notice both. As soon as the door closed behind them, the princely Food Soul pushed himself away from Steak and wobbled unsteadily to the bed. Steak followed close behind, ready to catch him should he fall but Red Wine managed to collapse into bed without any incident.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You scared the poor girl, you brute.” Red Wine remarked dryly, his head turned towards Steak and shooting him a heated glare. In better lighting, the redhead saw the flushed cheeks and the sweat rolling off Red Wine’s skin. The way his body shuddered with each breath he took also didn’t do anything to ease his mind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t look so good.” Steak pointed out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you… I noticed.” Red Wine grounded out, his usual snippy tone wavering even when the sarcasm didn’t. Steak had never seen his partner look like this. Frowning, he pulled up a stool and sat by the bedside just as Red Wine adjusted so he was more comfortably lying on the bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you still feel hot?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Red Wine reluctantly nodded, then turned his head away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then… how can I help?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I must be... hearing things... I think I just heard you say you wanted to help.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Idiot! This is no time to be teasing me!” Steak exclaimed, clenching his fists on his lap and refraining himself from grabbing Red Wine and shaking him. “Tell me how I can help ease… whatever it is you’re feeling.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I doubt you could.” Red Wine mumbled, raising a weak hand and dismissively waving at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steak frowned. “We won’t know unless we try.” He insisted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At that, Red Wine sighed and turned to face him again. He shot him his best glowering stare, but it only came off looking exasperated and took too much effort to keep up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine…. Get me some water. I’m thirsty.” His partner said and Steak was off like a bullet. He came back with a pitcher of chilled water and a glass, pouring a glass and handing it over to Red Wine who had moved slowly -almost painstakingly, so- to sit on the edge of the bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The glass didn’t make it to his lips when his shaky grip failed and the water splashed all over his clothes, the glass landing on the rug with a dull thud.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Damn it!” Red Wine hissed just as Steak reacted automatically and reached out to help Red Wine strip off the wet clothes. Suffice to say, Red Wine wasn’t pleased.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t touch me!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He harshly swatted Steak’s hands away from him as he moved away. The knight was taken aback, unable to form a response. As he watched Red Wine angrily tossing aside his cross collar and ascot, Steak couldn’t help but feel more concerned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Red Wine is an asshole, that’s for certain. But whatever was happening to him was clearly making him uncomfortable and testy. More than he usually was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Red Wine, let me help.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ve already helped enough.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Undaunted, Steak reached out with his ungloved hand and pressed it to the side of Red Wine’s neck, then to his forehead. He ignored Red Wine’s protests.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re warmer than usual. Would a spongebath help?” Steak offered. He remembered when his old Master Attendant would be home, he would often care for his wife when she was sick. Red Wine would be there too, so they learned enough to know how to help a fever stay under control.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Surprisingly, Red Wine didn’t swat his hand away this time. The princely Food Soul pursed his lips at the contact, perhaps even leaning into his hand ever so slightly though Steak took no notice of it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If that’s going to get you to calm down, do it.” Red Wine sighed out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Food Souls don’t contract disease normally. However, Red Wine’s case was anything but normal and if he had to take a guess, neither of them really knew what Bloody Mary had fed him. It was better to err on the side of caution.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steak left, then came back up with a bowl of water and cloth he’d requested yet again from the counter. At least this time he wasn’t yelling at the human and they seem to understand that his partner was not feeling well.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Steak returned to the room, Red Wine had unbuttoned his white undershirt and was in the process of folding his other clothes as neatly as he could. Without an exchange of words, Steak removed his gauntlets and shed off his coat, putting both on the table in the room. The bed dipped as he sat beside the other Food Soul, with the bowl of water placed on the stool.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He waited patiently for Red Wine to remove his shirt. Once he did, Steak noted the flushed quality to his pale skin, beads of sweat rolling off him. He shook his head, focusing at the task at hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steak dipped the cloth and partially wrung it out, leaving it slightly wet. Red Wine looked away as he methodically ran the cloth over the bare skin of his arms and neck, pausing every now and then to rinse the cloth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is it helping?” Steak asked quietly, unused to the long silence between them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A little.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was a good answer as any. He passed the cloth over Red Wine’s chest and the Food Soul suddenly sucked in a breath, causing Steak to immediately stopped.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Does it hurt?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“N-no… just… just continue.” Red Wine gritted out between clenched teeth. Steak furrowed his eyebrows and looked to where the cloth had passed over, seeing no wound whatsoever.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Well… that is if he didn’t count Red Wine’s nipples. Did that have something to do with the whole thing?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Sensitive then? I’ve never heard of a concoction that did such a thing.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Steak thought. Without really meaning to, Steak’s eyes traveled further down and was greeted by a sight he has never seen before on his companion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you…” Steak tried to find the word for it. “Are you hard?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The proved to be both the wrong and right thing to say as a mortified look settled on Red Wine’s reddened face, and Steak promptly got smacked with the pillow for it. But the reaction was more than enough as an answer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The fuck, Red?” Steak growled, tossing the cloth into the bowl and not at all bothered that the water spilled over the rim. “Explain.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Red Wine avoided his eyes, keeping himself in silence until he eventually acquiesced. “Not only is it making everything… unbearably hot, I think it’s also making my b-body react too strongly to… physical contact.” Red Wine explained, his voice falling flat at the last two words.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steak pieced the facts together and ran a hand over his face, anything to keep himself from yelling at his partner. “Physical… then why did you allow me to give you a sponge bath if it makes you uncomfortable?” He asked in a slow and careful tone he’d rarely exercise before.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I said... I would let you do it so you’d calm down, right?” Red Wine retorted. Without waiting for an answer, Red Wine put on his white undershirt again regardless that it had small wet patches on it and retreated under the covers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Red-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It should… w-wear off soon.” Red Wine interrupted him. He buried his head under the blanket, and his next words were muffled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t worry so much.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Soon couldn’t come soon enough.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steak had always trusted Red Wine’s judgment of a situation, no matter how much they argued over most things. And so he had trusted that Red Wine knew his own limitations and that whatever was fed to him would wear off quickly as they both had hoped.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But an hour had passed. And it was nearing the second hour with no reprieve in sight for the Food Soul curled up under the covers, his breathing coming in short gasps with his eyes screwed shut in either pain or denial of relief. If anything, his condition seemed to have worsened slightly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Water did little to alleviate him. Steak had helped him drink but it brought little comfort. Sleep was impossible for Red Wine, too. So there was no way he could bypass the drug’s effects unless he had to be beaten unconscious. It was logical, but even Steak abhorred the idea of beating somebody in this state. Now the horned Food Soul sat by his bedside, half watching Red Wine and half lost in his own thoughts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’s heard stories around the barracks of the knights, considering his group wasn’t only made up of Food Souls. He also recruited able bodied humans, and where there were humans, there were of course stories about indulging in experiences of the flesh. He was no stranger to what a man did to a woman, a woman to another woman, nor a man to another man. The stories were fascinating in passing, but as a Food Soul and one of the group’s leaders, conquests of the flesh were not in his purview.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But this. This was different, more because it involved Red Wine. Before today, the prick wouldn’t be caught dead looking anywhere this helpless or scandalous. Steak wanted so much to find Bloody Mary in the closet right now so he could punch the living daylights out of him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steak felt guilty for not reacting faster. If he had, then Red Wine wouldn’t be suffering right now. But what has passed has passed, so at present he needed to find a solution to this problem and the thoughts running through his head offered him possibilities.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He promised he’d take care of Red Wine. It was an oath he was willing to carry out through any means possible, even if it would earn him the ire of the cocky prince.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What was honor and pride if those didn’t help him uphold what he valued the most?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He leaned over the bed, lightly shaking Red Wine by his shoulder. He wasn’t doing this without at least telling the other, asshole or no.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Red, I have an idea.” He said just as Red Wine opened bleary eyes to stare at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wha...t…?” The other Food Soul mumbled, eyebrows furrowing in confusion. “W-what idea?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Instead of explaining, Steak bit his lip and closed the distance between them. He pressed chapped lips against that fevered brow, a hand brushing away sweat soaked strands away from his face. When he pulled back, the confusion etched on Red Wine’s face deepened, but a gleam of realization quickly dawned on his flushed face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No. No, no, no-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steak growled under his breath and slammed his hand on the bed. That jostled the other Food Soul into letting out a surprised yelp.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Red. For once, can’t you trust me to do something right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His question made the expression on Red Wine’s face hooded and sour. He turned his head away whilst mumbling something unintelligible. Annoyance welled up in the horned Food Soul and he spoke in a demanding tone of voice, “Speak up, you prick. I can’t hear you if you’re chewing on your words.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I said. I never… have not t-trusted you.” Red Wine repeated in a louder voice. Steak leaned back and blinked. Well… that was new. At least to him, it was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So you’ll let me? Help you?” He asked, uncertain of what Red Wine’s words were meant to imply. Red Wine threw him another glower, but it lacked its usual heat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I just hope you know what you’re doing.” Red Wine muttered with resignation. Steak couldn’t help a wry smile. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Yeah, me too.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He added as an afterthought.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With the agreement in place, Steak pulled off his boots, then climbed onto the bed as Red Wine pushed down the covers thrown over him. His undershirt was left unbuttoned, teasing a slant of his pale skin down the center but before Steak could move over him, a hand grabbed at his wrist.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This changes nothing between us.” Red Wine hissed out, wine red eyes searching and holding his gaze with a grip as steely as the one around his wrist. Briefly, Steak wondered how much effort did it take for Red Wine to speak as normally as he could given his state, but then decided it wasn’t a question worth pursuing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Agreed.” Steak said flatly. Like hell anything would change just because he touched him. He didn’t move until Red Wine released him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The cloudless moonlight filtered in through the window by the bedside, bathing them in the moonlight. In the sudden silence that filled the room, Steak could hear the harsh breathing of his long time companion, could almost feel the nervous energy that was washing over them both for what was to happen next.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Under Red Wine’s scrutinizing gaze, Steak mustered the courage and reached out to spread open his shirt, revealing the pale expanse of skin and Red Wine’s deceptively well built physique. He ran his hands experimentally across the flushed skin, watching Red Wine’s own reactions to his questing hands.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To his credit, Red Wine seemed to taking it well. His body shivered under his touch, but didn’t flinch away. His eyelids fluttered close, hands lightly clenching the sheets and the furrow of his brows lessened the tiniest bit. Emboldened by his compliancy, Steak carefully leaned down and gave into an impulsive thought. He pressed his mouth around one rosy nipple and ran his tongue over it, then sucked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The reaction was instantaneous.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Above him, he heard Red Wine’s sharp intake of breath, his body jolting at the ministration. Steak didn’t stop, running his tongue clumsily over the hardened nipple while the other was pinched between Steak’s fingers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ow! You dolt! Be more g-gentle!” Red Wine complained, voice cracking on a moan he vainly tried to stop. Steak rolled his eyes but kept it in mind, now alternating between pinches and running a finger over that sensitive nub.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sounds coming from Red Wine were strangled at first. Soft moans and cries he vainly tried to hold back. Steak himself switched his mouth to the other nipple and repeated his ministrations, this time earning himself a pleased sort of moan from the usually stuck up Food Soul.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t dwell on the thought that he himself found it enjoyable, that the sounds spilling from Red Wine’s mouth stirred something warm in a lower part of him. This wasn’t about him nor should it be.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t linger on just his nipples. Steak decided to venture a little further, pressing soft kisses down his navel, and stopped just above the beltline of his pants. For a moment’s pause, he stared pointedly at the evident bulge in Red Wine’s pants, heavily considering if he would take it to</span>
  <em>
    <span> that</span>
  </em>
  <span> level despite knowing fuck-all about how it was done.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“S-Steak…” He tilted his gaze up and saw the warning shake of Red Wine’s head. Right. This was a line both of them didn’t want to cross, not willingly. The solemn gaze he threw back at Red Wine said as much.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But would this be enough? Surely it wasn’t. Steak was just about to open his mouth to ask when Red Wine wordlessly reached out a hand to him and, curious, he took it and allowed himself to be pulled close as Red Wine leaned up, supported by his free arm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wasn’t expecting the kiss.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wasn’t expecting Red Wine’s lips to be tender against his own, nor the contradicting gentleness and neediness in the way in which he pressed their lips together.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was sure as hell that Red Wine didn’t care about him beyond their mutual promise, and that this was only his desperation to be relieved driving him to be like this.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wipe that stupid look off your face.” Red Wine said as Steak pulled back with surprise etched on his features. He immediately frowned, but didn’t so much as retort as he was still wondering what Red Wine wanted following that kiss.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t have to wait long for his answer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s better if both of us benefited from this.” Red Wine said, a tiny confident smirk making its way onto Red Wine’s face as Steak suddenly felt his knee pressed between his legs. He winced as his body, particularly that area, responded to the contact.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steak breathed. “You’ve done this before?” He asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Red Wine scoffed, lying back against the sheets. He spoke, “What do you take me for...? Of course not.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re not the only one with ears and a brain, you oaf.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The tension seeped out of Steak’s shoulders. Of course the asshole had to give him a backhanded compliment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was a relief anyway. That saved him the embarrassment of doing something he didn’t particularly have knowledge of, and Red Wine was at least going to help him this time instead of letting Steak fumble around.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right, what do you want me to do?” Steak asked. And because it was Red Wine, he didn’t want any of his clothes to be soiled. So the redhead helped Red Wine out of the remainder of his clothes, then folded them neatly away. Steak took off his own pants and underwear, though he’d only thrown his haphazardly on the floor and merely shrugged at Red Wine’s unamused stare.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lying there, in all his glorious naked splendor, the redhead couldn’t help comparing Red Wine to a marble statue he’d once seen in the gardens of a nobleman’s home. Not an inch of him was sharp or pudgy, rather that every curve of his body served a purpose to his overall beauty.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was not the bloodsucking monster he made himself out to be, hiding under the illusion of a handsome, proud but well-mannered Food Soul. No, Steak understood him enough to know that it was a lie. But no amount of honesty would deter those kinds of thoughts from coming back to Red Wine from time to time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To Steak, Red Wine is beautiful. But he wasn’t going to admit it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He climbed back onto the bed, looming over the other Food Soul and fixing him with a curious look. Steak wasn’t sure, but the way Red Wine was looking at him was nothing like he’d ever seen before.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is there something wrong, Red?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Food Soul blinked, as if snapping out of his thoughts. His cheeks colored and he scoffed. “Nothing. I simply thought it was… unfair that you are clothed while I am not.” Red Wine answered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steak raised a brow. “You’re getting annoying. I guess that means you’re getting better and you no longer need my help.” He retorted, but as he did so, he raised a finger and let it slide over Red Wine’s nipple.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Red Wine’s eyes widened as the blush deepened, choking back a moan from the simple touch. “Damn it, Steak.” He breathed out. Steak couldn’t help a smug little grin at that, but all that slipped away when Red Wine pulled him down again for another kiss, this one rougher than the last.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Red Wine kissed with a hungry fervor, not as clumsy as Steak would have been if he had tried. One of his hands circled round Red Wine’s head to cradle it as he gently tilted his head, allowing cocky prince to deepen their kiss with a tongue slipping between his lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Red Wine’s hands kept themselves busy, cupping his cheeks then moving to explore down his chest, his cut vest offering little in the ways of being clothed. His palms were sweaty, and were at once both warm and cool. Steak shivered ever so minutely at the touches, and his body reacted shamefully quick when Red Wine reached down and began to stroke him and himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was hard. Fallen Angels be damned, Red Wine had no right to be arousing him like this.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Soft moans elicited from between their lips, more from Red Wine as he unabashedly began to rock his hips and rubbed their erections together, the delicious friction sending electrifying tingles up and down his spine. If this was how Steak felt, then he couldn’t fathom what Red Wine was feeling with his body still hypersensitive.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Well he could, if the delighted moans were any obvious indication. They parted from their kiss, the rocking and rutting of Red Wine slowly becoming desperate and hungry. Steak’s grunts and groans mingled with his and he eagerly rubbed back, pressing down against Red Wine while his arms wrapped around the pale Food Soul’s chest and back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Somewhere during this, Steak vaguely noticed that Red Wine’s legs wrapped around his waist.  Red Wine grabbed fistfuls of Steak’s hair, his hot breath and moans tickling his ear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was difficult to focus on any one thing, and so Steak didn’t think, didn’t focus and simply let himself go.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It didn’t take long before they both tipped over the edge, Red Wine coming first with Steak following shortly after. Sticky spurts of their mingled seed made a mess on their stomachs, but neither paid particular attention to it as Red Wine captured Steak’s lips again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They pulled away to catch their breaths not a second later, Steak panting heavily as he studied the half-lidded, smoldering gaze Red Wine threw him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Words failed him in that moment. What could he even say about what they had done? What he had done for his rival and friend?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not enough.” Red Wine suddenly spoke, his lips downturned into a pouting frown. At that, Steak couldn’t help a chuckle from escaping him. It was rare for him to laugh, much less laugh at something Red Wine had said. But he just found the words funny coming from the asshole.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Red Wine’s frown deepened, but what Steak didn’t notice was the veiled fondness that softened his features for the briefest of moments, before it disappeared and Red Wine was slapping Steak’s shoulder and promptly hissed at the sensitivity of his own skin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Well then… it was going to be a long night for them both.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Outside their window, dawn broke out. The horrors of last night before paled in the sunlight of a new day, and the streets filled with people now murmuring gossips of what had transpired in the night.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In a small inn room, the sounds of the outside world was muffled, allowing its occupants to sleep the sunrise away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steak had only briefly woke prior to daybreak, staying awake long enough to clean himself and Red Wine of their activities that had lasted for another hour before they’d passed out in exhaustion. As soon as they were cleaned, however, he promptly fell back into bed, his back against that of a peacefully slumbering Red Wine and soon sunk back into sleep.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If somewhere during that time, Red Wine had turned in his sleep and pressed himself against Steak’s bare backside -unconsciously shielding himself from the creeping sunlight-, there would be no witnesses. And Red Wine would deny it ever happening.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For now, they simply slept on. And the world continued to spin.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>To the artist of the comic, wherever your next adventures took you, thank you for the inspiration.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>